The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional video image processing device that performs rotation processing of a stereoscopic image.
Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-127456 proposes, as known three-dimensional video image processing, edge enhancement processing of further enhancing, in accordance with a binocular parallax, an edge of a subject as the distance to a subject reduces.
The present disclosure provides a three-dimensional image processing device that performs processing of rotating an image about a virtual rotation axis extending in parallel to an image plane on a stereoscopic image in a more natural manner.